Birthday Outing
by skywolf666
Summary: Tiki knew he had been working all day, knew he hadn't taken a moment to relax, and she was beginning to get exasperated. Even the tactician of the army deserves a break on his birthday, and if she had to resort to somewhat underhanded methods to make him take that break, she was more than up to the challenge. A familiar place, a gift, a gentle promise, and a little outdoor fun. (M)


**AN: Cail would like to say hello! He would also like you to know his specifications for identification purposes! Body 1, Face 2, Hair 1, Colour 1, Voice 1! (Basically the default avatar with narrowed eyes, lol). His strongest stat is Speed, and his weakest stat is Luck. His birthday is October 13th. Now that you've been introduced, on with the story!**

* * *

Tiki shook her head with fond exasperation as she watched him leaving the weapon's tent, ledger in hand and a thoughtful frown on his face that proved he had just been working. She expected it of him, she was sure almost everyone did, but considering the day, she doubted anyone would have asked him to do any honest work. But the silver-haired tactician was, at heart, a complete and utter workaholic, no matter the day.

The afternoon had come on them, further proving that he had been working all day, not caring that he was fully entitled to take a holiday just for those twenty-four hours. No one would have blamed him, they probably would have been happy for him to take a break, but Cail simply couldn't rest. It wasn't in him, not when there was something he could be doing for the army he loved like family.

With a little smile, the manakete saw him turning in the direction of Chrom's tent, giving her his back and the perfect opportunity. She seized it gladly and with great mischief, crossing the distance between them smoothly and silently before she leaned up against his back and covered his eyes with her hands. He started in surprise, ledger falling to the ground as he automatically reached to pry her fingers away, and she giggled as she stood on tiptoe to whisper into his ear, "Guess who?"

The surprise melted from him, and he joined in her laughter as he relaxed. She felt him closing his eyes against her bare palms, and he dropped one hand from hers while lightly clutching her left wrist with the other. He subtly pressed his back more firmly against her chest, enjoying the feel of her body pushing against his strength. She knew he was grinning, and she took great pleasure in hearing the chuckles in his voice when he asked mock-seriously, "That's not an easy question to ask when there are so many people in this camp. Do I get at least three guesses?"

Satisfied that he was playing along, Tiki tilted her head against his shoulder as she pretended to think about it. He'd let her wrist go and was now tracing the shape of her arm, sending goosebumps racing up her skin at his caress. Nuzzling against his ear as he slouched down a little bit to make it easier for her, she answered with a smile of her own, "Three seems a little excessive for a man of your calibre. Two."

"Just two?" Cail asked with surprise, and he let out a long and defeated sigh as he shook his head subtly so her hands wouldn't be dislodged. The dark-eyed tactician pretended to frown while his hand continued to move rhythmically up and down her forearm, "That's going to make this difficult."

"I don't believe you've ever refused a challenge." Tiki pointed out with a little laugh, trying her best to keep her voice serious even when his touch was beginning to get ticklish.

"That's true... All right, two guesses." Cail agreed, chuckling deeply again when she approvingly kissed his ear for continuing to play her game. He was enjoying the way she was nuzzling against him, even if it was somewhat distracting, and for the first time since the day started he felt completely and utterly at ease. She had a strange way of slipping through any and all of his defences, always seeing straight to his heart and forcing him to be honest. He loved her for it, and was more than happy to indulge her in anything she wanted.

Still, he wasn't without his own streak of mischief, and it showed as he pretended to think deeply for a long moment. Then, with his fingers still carving out nonsensical patterns on her bare arm, Cail asked with all confidence, "It's Lissa, isn't it?"

"Strike one."

"Now I've only got one guess!" Cail bemoaned her instant and somewhat amused retort, and he slouched deeply against her in a picture of abject failure. He could feel her shivering with laughter against his back at his melodrama, fully enjoying herself, and he couldn't help but share in her pleasure. "You are not making this easy!"

"I wasn't aware I had to make it easy." Tiki shot back haughtily, pretending to take offence that he would underrate himself so. Nudging him playfully with her nose, she gave him a little squeeze as she asked with mock-surprise, "You're the tactician, are you not? Why can't I give you a proper challenge?"

"While I'll give you that, you aren't playing fair." Cail pointed out with another deep laugh, and to emphasize his point he playfully pushed back against her. She didn't give ground, and he groaned inwardly at the feeling of her breasts pushing against his shoulders. It was getting difficult stop himself from pull her hands away and turn around to embrace her properly, but she wasn't about to let him go until he either guessed right or forfeit. "You're using feminine wiles to make it difficult for me to think."

"All's fair in love and war, or so they say." Tiki answered primly, and she promptly snuggled deeper against him and buried her face against his unruly silver-white curls. He leaned his head further back to enjoy the feeling, and suddenly becoming even more devilish, Tiki blew gently into his ear. He gasped in surprise, tensing momentarily, and she seized the chance to whisper firmly into it before nipping on the unprotected flesh, "Now, guess."

"Tiki." Her name escaped him in a soft groan at her aggressive move, and gamely she released him as she knew he wanted. He turned about quickly, his eyes glittering with laughter and lust, and she went willingly into his searching arms as he drew her hard against him for a kiss.

Sighing with satisfaction, Tiki curled her arms once more about his shoulders to hold him flush against her body. His fingers tangled in her hair, heightening the passion as his tongue plundered her mouth expertly and wrung a little moan from her. Breathless and trying to remember they were still in the middle of the camp, Tiki pulled away from him to capture her air and right herself.

Cail seemed just as winded as she felt, but he was grinning nonetheless as he gave her a warm hug. He nuzzled against her hair, returning her earlier play before he pulled away to see her expression. Her cheeks had taken on that familiar pink blush she never seemed to be without whenever they touched, but she met his gaze equally, love and happiness warming her emerald eyes as she held him close.

She waited until she could finally breathe again without effort before she stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick peck to the lips. Touching her forehead to his as he leaned down to accommodate their few inches of difference in height, Tiki murmured softly and with every ounce of her affection she had for her husband, "Happy birthday, my love."

Cail closed his eyes as he let her murmur sink through his body and warm his heart. She always could soothe any hurt he ever felt with just a loving touch and a whispered word, and with those same tiny overtures brought him the most suffocating of joys. Freeing one hand from its grip on her waist, he opened his eyes and traced the shape of her cheek as he told her honestly, "I have to say, yours was probably the best wishes I've gotten all day. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tiki smiled gently as his fingers traced her blush, and she turned her face slightly so she could kiss his wrist. Her eyes danced with laughter as she took his hand within her own and nodded to the path out of camp, "Would you go for a walk with me?"

"I don't think it's possible for me to say 'no' to you." Cail answered as he curled his fingers into hers in assent. He paused to pick up the ledger he'd dropped when she'd surprised him, but Tiki was quicker than him. She let his hand go, plucked the item off the ground before he could reach it, and took two steps away from him and held it against her chest. Laughing as he realized she wasn't about to let him have it back, he held his hands up in a gesture of peace, "Hey, I'm not going to work, I promise."

"Consider it a gesture of good faith then by letting me keep it. This way you have no choice but to follow me, and you also get to relax for the rest of the day. Like you should have been doing since this morning, but instead you made yourself work." Tiki scolded him with a playful shake of her head, and she danced backwards and onto the path when he walked forward, but they both knew he wouldn't try and get the leather-bound book back. "You can have it back tomorrow morning."

"I already said I'd go for the walk!" Cail protested halfheartedly as he followed her, and she continued to put herself out of his reach just in case he changed his mind. She was agile and he doubted he could steal back what was his even if he was in the mood to, but she was intensely enjoying herself and wasn't ready to quit the game yet.

"Well, now you have to come anyway, so try and keep up!" Tiki called over her shoulder, skipping ahead when he began jogging after her. The path led out to the riverside, not a five minute walk from the camp, but at the pace they were setting she knew the chase would lead out there within a minute or so. He was fast for a human, faster than most in the camp, but she had the endurance of dragons and was lighter than he on her feet.

"You're a minx, you know that?"

"I've been called many things in my long lifetime, but a minx has never been one of them. Still, coming from you, I think I can accept that title." Tiki giggled with another shake of her head, still keeping herself out of his reach with an easy stride. He was following her closely now, and her smile grew as they left the trees and the path to come out to the riverside.

Cail stopped mid-step, his eyes widening in surprise as he came upon the area she had been leading him towards. While he knew it was a completely different place, the beauty and warmth of the riverside nestled by the woods was intimately familiar. He turned to see Tiki smiling gently, having returned to his side, a hint of a blush on her face, and he knew she'd chosen the location for that very reason.

He reached out to take her hand in his once more, and he shook his head with fond disbelief when she curled her fingers through his. She stepped close, letting their arms brush as a breeze drifted through their hair and carried the scent of the flowers dotting the grass towards them.

The area was different, but still close enough in looks to bring him back to the night he'd taken her from camp for a private walk. They'd spent an hour sitting together in the silent twilight, hands entwined and listening to the soft croon of the river's flow. He'd turned to see her with eyes closed, a blissful smile curling her lips as she leaned against his shoulder, and he'd known in that moment the chance he'd been waiting for had finally come to him.

"This looks... just like the place where I proposed to you." Cail muttered quietly, and he wrapped his arm about her waist to pull her tightly to his side. She came willingly to him, one hand snaking up his chest as she rested her cheek against his broad shoulder. He kissed the side of her head, still barely able to believe the luck as he half-scolded her, "You planned this all out, didn't you?"

Refusing to answer that one, Tiki simply looked out on the scenery with a happy and nostalgic smile spread across her lips. While she knew it wasn't the exact same location, it had been close enough to fill her completely with the happy memory the first time she had come across it. She had hoped it would be the same for him, and was pleased beyond measure that it had. "I thought it was close enough in appearance to make a nice place to spend the afternoon together. I'd prefer to go back to the actual area, but that can be done once the war comes to an end. This can serve as a replacement for today at least, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do." Cail agreed with a firm nod, and he gave the manakete in his arms a long and loving squeeze before he unbuckled his cloak with an easy movement. Spreading the thick fabric across the grass, Cail sat down and pulled Tiki unceremoniously into his lap. She squeaked in surprise, then fought his hold playfully for a moment, but as he expected, she curled up between his legs and cuddled into his chest, forgetting the ledger in the grass as they sat together.

Resting his chin on top of her head, Cail held her close, savouring her warmth and letting her kindness seep into him. She was constantly surprising him with her gentle overtures, with her passion and her care, and it was priceless to him. Automatically he moved his fingers along her hand, seeking out the golden band she wore so proudly. Knowing what he wanted, Tiki spread her fingers to let him trace the ring's shape, taking in the smooth surface and the three blunt shards of the dragonstone he had fitted into the metal.

Burying his face in her hair, Cail let the warm smell of honeysuckle invade his senses and bring him the best sense of possessiveness and pleasure. She entwined their fingers, snuggling deeper into his embrace, and he whispered against her neck as the beauty of the peaceful area held them captive, "Thank you. This is the best birthday I've ever had."

"Don't say such a thing so quickly. I haven't even given you your gift yet." Tiki scolded him, but her eyes were dancing, betraying her words with her delight at making him feel so happy. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her words, and she shook her head again as she chided his unasked question, "And of course I got you something for your birthday. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't?"

"You spoil me." Cail protested halfheartedly, but he knew her well, and knew better than to fight such a losing battle. It didn't help that he was just as guilty of spoiling her, and neither of them were really ashamed of it. They lived in perilous times, where every day carried the threat of violence and death, and to be in love only made it all the worse. Cail was adamant that he would not treat every day with her like it would be the last, but he also refused to deny his mortality. It was why he was shameless in loving her. She'd only have him for a short period of time in her long life, and he'd give her every happiness he could while he was with her.

"We spoil each other. Now close your eyes." Tiki instructed with a little grin, and his eyebrows moved even further up in amused disbelief at her order.

"Again?" Unable to resist the chance to tease her, Cail leaned back from her and tried to look as severe as he possibly could. It would have worked better if he wasn't trying also not to laugh, and she looked completely unrepentant. "Is this a new game of yours? See how often you can blind your husband in one day?"

"Humour me." Tiki replied with a little wink, and then she tapped his nose with her index finger. He immediately scrunched it in answer, bringing a giggle to her lips automatically. Knowing he was only protesting for the sake of being a tease, Tiki turned the game on its head as she frowned prettily and asked in a small and almost wistful voice, "Please? For me, Cail?"

Her pout was adorable, and it hit him hard in the chest, which he knew was her intention. He couldn't resist her in general, but when she decided to up the ante he was completely at her mercy and they both knew it. Waving his hands in a placating gesture, Cail groaned in protest, "Oh come _on_, you've been playing a crooked game all day! Can you please fight fair for at least ten minutes?"

"Close your eyes already." Tiki ordered through her laughter, ignoring his groan and kissing the tip of nose to seal the deal. He shot her a look of suffering but did as she asked, barely stifling chuckles at their fun. When she was sure he wasn't about to peek, Tiki pulled her satchel from her belt and found what she was looking for immediately inside.

Taking the velvet packet carefully out, she unfolded the square and checked it over quickly to make sure the item wasn't damaged. Satisfied that it was intact, Tiki carefully leaned forward against him, reaching behind him to clasp the chain about his neck without snagging any of his unruly curls in the process.

Cail resisted the urge to open his eyes as something foreign touched his neck, but the sudden weight about it was light and not unpleasant. Something heavier dangled at the very end, and he smiled to himself as he realized she had gotten him a necklace of some kind. She touched the charm for a long moment, seemingly unsure of herself, but then she pulled away and granted him permission lightly, "All right, you're free to look."

Immediately Cail glanced down, seeing a little flash of silver resting innocuously against his collar. He had his third surprise since seeing her this afternoon as he immediately recognized the charm he was wearing. Confusion followed quickly on its heel as he realized the charm he wore was in fact different than the one he had thought it to be, and puzzled, Cail held it up in his fingers to examine it closely.

The charm he knew, the one Tiki wore around her neck now, was an elegantly carved dragon's wing of silver. Each scale was perfectly etched into the charm, showing the painstaking care the maker had put into it, and their familiarity with the dragonkin. The wing curved elegantly to the right and around a pure white stone that held the light perfectly and was shaped as a miniature dragonstone.

The one in his hand however curved to the left, almost as if its was the forgotten mate of the wing Tiki wore. The stone it curled about was carved in the exact same manner, though it was slightly smaller and a rich and vibrant emerald. Cail inhaled quietly as he recognized the lustre of the stone, and as he looked up to see Tiki's tender smile, he was speechless.

He'd known that the necklace he'd bought for her was one-of-a-kind, which made it easy to tell that she had gotten the one he now wore specially made for him. The gem in the charm was too familiar for him to ever misplace, and he wondered at her attention to detail in using a shard from her dragonstone just as he had done for her ring. He floundered for words as he held the charm carefully, reverently in his hand, "Y-You... Tiki, this..."

"I wear your stone... and now you wear mine." Tiki murmured softly as she touched the charm that hung at its home in the hallow of her throat. The white gem glittered softly under her fingertips, and for the first time Cail realized that the colour of the stone matched the silver-white of his hair almost exactly. The one about his neck also matched her hair in shade, and she smiled somewhat shyly as she saw the understanding in his eyes. "While you are not dragonkin... Trading dragonstones is a tradition of claiming partners. Every manakete who sees you now will know you're mine, just as every human who sees me knows that I am yours. I hope you like it."

"I love it." Cail answered earnestly, and he yanked her close for a long and fierce hug that she gladly returned. The charm felt cool and foreign against his skin, but he treasured its weight and knew it wouldn't take long before he felt incomplete without it on. "I'll never take it off."

Turning her face into his hair, Tiki sighed with a mixture of satisfaction and relief to know he liked her gift that much and would wear it so proudly. His arms were tight as iron bands around her body, and she slipped as close as she possibly could into his lap to embrace him just as strongly. "I'm glad..."

"It's beautiful." Cail sighed, and he pulled away just enough so he could compare their two charms side by side. They looked completely like matching pair, almost as if the same smith had made them. "You must have found a skilled artisan to copy your charm like this..."

"It took a little while to find a smith of that kind of skill, but it was worth the wait. I worried it would seem a little... Well, cliche, to get you a necklace matching so closely to mine... but the more I thought of it... the more I liked the idea." Tiki admitted with a sheepish chuckle, and the reached out to stroke the charm that now hung so like hers around his neck, and a fierce burst of possessiveness coiled inside her stomach. It was almost the exact same emotion she had felt when they'd exchanged rings on their wedding day, the feeling of claiming him for her own and knowing everyone would see him as hers and treat him accordingly. "I'm a very jealous woman, it seems... It wasn't enough to mark you in the eyes of humans... I had to let all of my kind know that you're mine as well."

"I don't mind. Put as many marks on me as you feel necessary... I'll do the same. I'm just as greedy as you are, you know." Cail reminded her with a soft sigh, and he gave her yet another long squeeze. He couldn't count how many times he'd been tempted to badly electrocute a fellow solider for their roving eyes, and he'd been glad beyond measure when he could finally place his ring on her hand and let the world know that he'd claimed her heart. "I love you, Tiki... More than anything."

"As I love you." Tiki answered softly, and she gently pulled away before leaning up, searching for his lips with her own. His hand cupped the back of her neck, pulling her in when she found what she wanted. She kissed him gently, letting him feel every bit of her emotion through her touch as he so often did to her, and he held her firmly and softly against him as he replied quietly in answer.

When they separated, Cail took a moment to study the surroundings and feel the peaceful aura it sent out to them. He was relaxed, completely and utterly unafraid of the world and at home. With Tiki in his arms he was content, and letting the feeling run wild, he asked her quietly as he again rested his chin on top of her hair, "Can we do this every year? Just coming back to a place like this... sitting together... Does it sound like something you'd like to do?"

"It does. It's a promise, then. Every year... We'll come back, either to that riverside or this one... to be together... and to remember." Tiki closed her eyes, savouring the sweetness of promise even though it stung a little sour on her tongue for their reality. She refused to think about it though, to let it completely overwhelm the moment, and it made her hold him all the tighter against her. He was there, now and in the present, and she meant to savour every single moment she had with him. It was all that mattered to her.

Cail pulled away, leaning back on one hand as he held Tiki gently with the other. She tilted her head, puzzled by his move, and he simply smiled in answer. She blushed a little but didn't duck her head, meeting his stare and seeing the warmth burning in his dark chocolate-brown eyes. Letting her go, he stroked the length of her bangs before he spoke quietly, earnestly, "Today... I know it's meant to be a special day... but to be honest, I didn't really think of it as one. I was born today... to parents I don't remember, and into a family I don't know. It just feels... empty celebrating that occasion... At least... it used to."

His eyes held her captive, and his hand brushed her hair back slowly, languidly, and she found herself painfully silent. She knew his heart, knew his pain, and she reached out wordlessly to rest her palm against his cheek. He kissed her fingers and a halfhearted smile tweaked his lips as he continued softly, "Being with you today... Laughing and holding you... I finally feel like I have a reason to celebrate the day of my birth. I may not remember the family I was born into... But the family I have now... you and Morgan... I'll never forget. I'll never stop cherishing. Thank you, Tiki. Thank you."

Then he kissed her, strong and deep, and Tiki surrendered to him immediately. He gave her everything, holding nothing back as she tangled her fingers in his hair and held on tight. She felt him leaning her back against the warm fabric of his cloak, and automatically she curled her arms more firmly around his neck to keep him there.

When he finally pulled back, both were panting for breath yet starving for more. Cail adjusted himself slightly over her, taking a long moment to simply gaze down at her again. She smiled coyly at his staring, reaching up to absently run her fingers down the shape of his chest through his shirt. He shivered a little, prompting her to arch herself just a bit into him, spreading her legs to take him between. She hissed as his erect centre came into contact with hers, and she whispered as he stared at her with unabashed lust, "We aren't expected back in camp until late tonight... Shall we make the most of our privacy?"

"You read my mind." Cail answered with a smirk, and she returned the expression wholeheartedly as he again leaned down to kiss her. She hummed her pleasure as he ran his hands down her sides and to her hips, and he muttered against her mouth as she pulled at his shirt impatiently, "Night will be a long time coming..."

"Oh, I hope so." Tiki answered breathlessly, and she gave his shirt another little tug to signal her desire. He leaned back obediently, sitting back and pulling her astride him. She pulled his shirt smoothly over his head, tossing the offending garment somewhere to her left and in the grass. Her fingers joined her hungry gaze, tracing out every scar and contour she had become familiar with in her months of loving him.

He shivered slightly at her caress, closing his eyes and relaxing under her gentle touch. He could barely remember where half of the marks on his body were from, but Tiki knew them all and was never remiss in stroking every single one with a loving hand whenever the chance arose. It was a strange pleasure, having someone know his body better than he did, and he sighed as her hand dipped down to his navel to trace an old sword wound that had nicked his stomach. "Tiki..."

"You're so handsome..." Tiki murmured as her fingers roamed back up his chest before running through his messy hair in a vain attempt to smooth it down. It didn't matter how much attention she paid to it, his hair was simply too wild to tame, but it was a challenge and she knew he enjoyed her attention. She kissed him gently, breaking free before he could reply so she could trace out a path with her mouth down his throat to that special spot right where his neck met his shoulder.

His hips jerked the second her tongue met his bare flesh, and she gasped in response to the sudden friction. He felt her tensing in his arms, sitting up just a little more firmly on her knees before she slid herself forward to better the feeling. Groaning in pleasure, Cail pulled the laces of her dress loose, pushing the offending garment up over her hips to free her legs. Tiki took immediate advantage of this by tightening her grip on his hips, rocking slightly against him to encourage his movement. He needed no more coaxing, reaching down between them to undo his trousers.

They were frantic for each other, though why that was, neither was really sure. Cail barely let her slip from her smallclothes before he pushed himself inside, and she cried out with the force of her pleasure and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. He thrust hard from below, kissing a path up her throat before he found her ear and tugged at the sharpened tip with his teeth.

Moaning, Tiki tilted her head back to give him more room to play. Her body was his to torture, and he did just that as he soothed his bites to her ear with his tongue and sent her body into delighted shudders. He moved hard and fast, giving her no time to brace herself. There was only the feeling, and she gripped down on him tight as she whispered breathlessly in encouragement.

His hands were like steel, aiding in her rocking of her hips so he could push in as deep as possible before he withdrew. She met him for every thrust, refusing to let him control the pace and showing she wasn't content to just be loved. She rode him hard, returning her lips to his throat when he gave her the chance and kissing and nipping at his unprotected flesh. She knew she would leave marks for others to see, but she was beyond caring as he moved harder in answer to her search.

Her tongue marked out the chain around his neck, and she listened to his hitched breathing as she applied her teeth lovingly to the skin underneath. He was moving more erratically, his groans deep and almost anguished as she clutched desperately at him and urged him faster. His fingers bit through her clothing and into her skin, and he hissed into her ear as she moved almost with panic against him, "Tiki... I... can't... Nngh...!"

Throwing her head back, Tiki gasped as he drove himself painfully deep inside and fell over the edge. His climax triggered her own, his snarl of pleasure mixed with her sharp cry of ecstasy, and her body simply shattered with her orgasm. She stiffened, lost in sensation, deaf, and blind as he spilled himself deep inside of her and left her completely splintered. "Cail!"

He fell back weakly against the ground, taking her with him when she collapsed into his chest in exhausted abandon. He clutched at her, panting for breath as she cuddled deep into his shivering arms as they tried to recover. He brushed his hand through her hair, tugging softly at her ponytail as he whispered hoarsely into her ear, "Gods... That was... great..."

Laughing tiredly in agreement, Tiki closed her eyes as she nuzzled her cheek against his before kissing him again. She gave him all she could while trying to piece herself back together, and she repeated her previous congratulation to him when she pulled away, "Happy birthday..."

"You sure know... how to give out gifts..." Cail sighed with honest amusement and satisfaction, and he closed his eyes and cradled her lovingly against his chest as they finally began to relax and recover. Her breathing was quick and light on his neck, sending goosebumps erupting over his bare flesh and underneath her hands.

Tiki watched him from underneath her eyelashes, taking in his pleasured expression and the look of completeness shining in his face. She kissed his bared chest softly, marking the spot where his heart rested with her lips before she murmured into his skin, "I love you, Cail... So much that it hurts..."

"I love you, too." Cail muttered into her hair, languidly stroking her bangs from her face as she lay happily across his chest. She had finally completely relaxed, now simply cuddling against him as he held her close and pressed his cheek against her hair and breathed in her scent. "You're so warm..."

"Don't let me go..." Tiki whispered when she felt his arms beginning to slacken, and she tightened her hold around his neck with surprising fierceness. He watched her eyes glitter as she looked up to meet his stare, and she repeated firmly as their legs curled together, "Don't let go. Not yet. Just... a little longer."

Cail smiled, knowing she wanted just what he did, to revel in their connection and feel the love they shared for each other. He tightened his hold on her just as she had, feeling the warmth of the charm she wore around her neck touching his skin where she lay on top of him. He threaded his fingers through her hair as he closed his eyes and just relaxed in the dying sunlight with his wife curled up in his arms. "All right..."

His mind moved lazily, wondering at the difference between his last birthday and the one he had just celebrated. He had been with good friends yet somehow alone in company, enjoying the attention yet still feeling distant from the touch. This year... A warm feeling of brilliance hurt his chest, and he wanted to weep with the strength of his happiness. He had a family, one he could call his own and claim against the world, and that was more than enough for him. He was finally content... and finally home.

**AN:**

**... Beehee. XD **

**I like birthday stuff. It's fun to write. The problem with birthday stuff is... Well, birthdays can mean many different things to many different people. Especially for those suffering from depression, or anxiety, et cetera... and it made me wonder about the avatar in FE:A. I mean, they have a family in the Shepards of course... but considering Cail, who I always wrote as within the circle yet somehow incomplete until Tiki entered his life... I wondered how it would seem for him. **

**One thing I always wanted to stress with him as a character was that he loved the Shepards with every bit of his being, and was happy for them and celebrated honestly... but he didn't really know what honest love was. He'd give his life for Chrom, or Lissa, or the others, and he'd do so with a happy smile, but he didn't identify that as the love he really wanted. Then Tiki showed up and knocked him flat on his ass.  
**

**I really like writing Tiki's playful and childish side. She must really enjoy having the chance to lose the whole oracle thing... and exasperating the crap out of Say'ri. XD Their support had me in stitches... and also inspired me to write this amusing game between her and Cail. It's important to have fun even in the middle of a war, after all! :3  
**

**Writing love is even more fun, especially when I'm dissecting it from so many different angles in fics. I've explored sheer romance with Tiki and Cail, also hard-core angst and pain, but this my first time doing something light and fluffy and mostly enjoyable. I slipped in a hint of anxiousness once or twice, but overall kept the mood genial... and it was intensely pleasant to do. I should try it more often... and that's why I decided this would be a good first fic to post for them. 8D  
**

**Mood: Sleepy**

**Listening To: "Juke Box Hero" - Foreigner**

**~ Sky**


End file.
